Something Wonderful
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: A hangover, a coworker, and a video camera. A not so normal day for one Tifa Lockhart. ReTi AU for Speedy Speck.


Something Wonderful

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Speedy Speck so enjoy! OOCness a result of pure ecchi humor and alcohol. Please R&R.

Tifa Lockhart's head was pounding. In fact, it felt like the seven dwarfs were hammering away in her skull. Groaning, she opened her eyes and realized how cold she was. Looking down, she came to the realization that she was in her birthday suit. Blushing fiercely, the brunette looked around for something to cover herself with.

Luckily there were some sheets on her bed and she wrapped herself up in the blink of an eye. Another groan sounded nearby and Tifa turned to her right. What she saw made her blood turn cold.

Reno was beside her in bed, his clothes still on.

Reno, her annoying coworker. Reno, the man who was too sexy for his own good. Shaking her head at her train of thought, Tifa shook him a little, the red head opening his eyes.

"L-Lockhart...why are we in bed together?"

"I don't know but I want you to leave, right now." And before Reno could sputter out a word, Tifa shoved him off the bed. Picking himself up off the floor, Reno left, muttering something about PMS and brunettes.

Tifa watched him leave and as her front door shut, she wondered for a moment if she had been too harsh with him. However her stomach rumbled then and she felt something rising to the back of her throat.

So Tifa dashed to the bathroom and began puking her guts out, vowing to never drink again.

* * *

A few hours later, after a shower, brushing her teeth nine times, and gargling enough mouth wash to kill a yak, Tifa picked up her phone and dialed one of her best friends.

"Yuffie, it's Tifa. Could you grab Elena and come over here, I need to figure something out." Yuffie agreed and Tifa thanked her, hanging up.

Hopefully they could help her remember what exactly had happened last night.

Twenty minutes later there came a knock at her door. Answering it, Yuffie immediately burst in, a world beating grin on her face. A video camera was held in her hand as she plopped herself down on Tifa's couch.

"Hi Tifa, mind if I come in?" Elena asked, polite as always. Tifa shook her head and the blond sat down next to Yuffie. Tifa approached her two friends and decided to tell them straight out.

"Today I woke up with Reno next to me in my bed and I can't remember why. So could you guys tell me what exactly happened last night at the office party?"

Their expressions weren't reassuring as Elena fiddled with her buttons with a worried look on her face while Yuffie smirked.

"I figured it was something like that. Luckily for you, I had a camera and captured it all for posterity," Yuffie said. She flipped open the device and handed it to Tifa. The three friends bunched together as the screen replayed the past.

* * *

_Tifa upended a bottle of Wild Turkey and nearly chugged the whole thing, her cheeks flush from the alcohol. She giggled and waved at the camera._

_"Hey Yuffie, I think Vincent's behind ya!" The camera turned around and met empty space. Turning back to Tifa, the brunette was laughing loudly. "The look on your face!" The camera stomped off then, coming to rest on Elena, who was red in the face and dancing, if the motions she was making could be called such, with an equally inebriated Tseng._

_"Shake that money maker Laney!" Yuffie crowed. Elena did as suggested and Yuffie nearly dropped the camera at the sight. Picking it up, Yuffie looked around some more before spying Reno who was sipping some beer off in a corner._

_"Hey Turkey, you gonna join the party or not?" Reno's eyes narrowed at the camera._

_"By the looks of it I'm the only one who's still sober," Reno replied._

_"Pssh, whatever...I'm not drunk at HIC all!" Reno just smirked and shook his head._

_"Whatever you say..." Yuffie left him then and focused on a group of people staring at a wildly gyrating figure on one of the tables._

_It was Tifa and she had a happy go lucky grin plastered on her face._

_"Yuffie, come up here it's fun!"_

_"Thanks, I'm okay down here." Tifa pouted then and her lower lip trembled._

_"Fine! I can have fun alls by myself!" She then started moving around some more and the lushes all around her cheered. The camera caught one blond haired young man in particular grinning happily._

_"Excellent work Tifa! I rate your performance as Superb!" _

_It was Rufus Shinra, the head of their company._

_"Hey Pres, how's it going?" Rufus turned to the camera and gave a thumbs up._

_"A-OK!"_

_The camera suddenly stiffened and turned around to capture Elena's face inches from the lens. She was batting her big brown eyes and smiling._

_"Wanna make out Yuffie?" The camera was then put on a nearby table and the two drunk friends locked lips._

_Several minutes later Tifa stumbled into the camera's field of view, her car keys in her hand._

_"I'm driving home, see ya!" But before she could take another step, Reno's hand came into view._

_"I'll take you home Lockhart." Tifa giggled at his touch and laid her head against his shoulder._

_"Okay...nighty night Re-Re..." And as she passed out, loud snores emerged from her mouth._

_Yuffie and Elena broke apart a few moments later and the shorter of the two picked up her camera and started to follow Reno and Tifa. _

_"Wait Yuffie, don't go, we were having so much fun!" Elena whined. Yuffie turned around and gave the blond a sloppy kiss on the cheek._

_"I'll see you tomorrow Laney but right now I have to follow 'em!"_

_The camera trailed after Reno and soon enough led Yuffie to outside Tifa's apartment. Here, the black haired young woman sneaked near the window and pointed the camera through. Not much could be seen but voices could be heard clearly._

_"Re-Re, let's do it!" Clothes that belonged to Tifa were tossed near the window._

_"Lockhart, I have to get home and- but he was cut off by a pair of lips judging by the sound._

_"No way buster, you're sleeping with me and that's that!" Here the camera started to fizzle and Yuffie cursed as it died._

_

* * *

_

Tifa's whole body was red and as she looked over at Elena she saw the blond hiding her face in her hands.

Yuffie, on the other hand, looked extremely pleased with herself. Wrapping an arm around Elena's shoulders, she hugged her close.

"It's okay Laney, you kiss really good!" Elena groaned a little before replying.

"I don't swing that way Yu- but the shorter woman cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"I don't either...I'm bi!" And she placed a kiss on Elena's cheek, causing the blond to gasp, whether in surprise or pleasure Tifa couldn't tell.

"Alright you two, don't start making out," Tifa teased. The two broke apart, Yuffie with a grin on her face while Elena was shaking her head back and forth. "Thanks for showing me this. Now I'm convinced I need to stay sober for the rest of my life." Tifa stood up then and headed for her door.

"Wait a sec, where are you heading off to?" Tifa stopped for a moment and turned to Yuffie.

"I owe someone an apology."

* * *

Reno answered the knock at his door to find Tifa standing there dressed in blue jeans and a tank top.

"Um...can I come in?" Reno moved aside and she walked in. Taking a seat at Reno's table, she watched as he sat across from her.

"If this is about this morning I'm- but Tifa cut Reno off with a shake of the head.

"It isn't. Well it is...but anyway, I wanted to apologize for what I put you through last night and how I treated you this morning. It was rude of me and you looked out for me while I was drunk. Thank you Reno..."

"Well I couldn't let you go home alone in the state you were in," Reno replied. Tifa nodded and her eyes moved to his fingers which were tapping out a beat on the wooden table.

"There's something else I'd like to ask you as well," Tifa said softly. Reno gestured for her to continue. She placed one of her hands over his and looked into his eyes, her cheeks stained with pink.

"Would you like to grab some lunch?" A smirk found its way to his face at her question.

"Sounds wonderful Tifa."

And as he called her by her first name, Tifa couldn't keep the smile from her lips.

"Yeah it does," she replied.

It was the start of something wonderful.


End file.
